Lily
by FireDragon1019
Summary: This is a story centering around my Death Note OC, Lily Jeevas. She is Matt's eight year old sister who has a talent for both hacking and riddles. This story is merged with and has overlapping content from Iris, written by my very very very best friend ever, Clecamuffin (who's work you should totally check out, she's amazing). Enjoy! ;D Rated T just 'cause of occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Lily: A Death Note Fanfiction

(note: side MelloxMatt)

Lily sat on her big brother's bed. Her laptop was in her lap, and her mouse was on the wooden board beside her. Matt sat at his desk in the corner of the room. Both siblings stared intently at their computer screens. From the laptop came a computerized voice saying, _You're forces are under attack._ Lily grinned. Oh, it was about to get real. She dragged her mouse over the big huddle of idle siege tanks and listened for the familiar _I-dentify target!_ She sent them to attack the intruders. _Pro-ceedin'_. She stopped for a second, then selected the SCV that had just finished building a string of Supply Depots. _Orders, cap'n?_ She selected 'missile turret' from the menu, and right-clicked on a space near an opening to the base. _Orders received._ She checked the progress of siege mode research. Almost finished. thirty seconds, maybe? It would be just enough time. In the meantime, she focused on building up her army of ghosts and wraiths. Invisibility was really useful for attacks early on in the game, because the other team probably didn't have anti-invisibility measures yet. She checked the status of Stimpack research next. That was finished. Medics were healing the Marauders that were injured by the last wave of intruders. _Additional supply depots required._ Huh? She had just built five more. She shrugged and selected an idle SCV, instructing it to build a long line of Supply Depots in the space behind the nearly-depleted minerals. When they were built, Lily proceeded to create a mob of Thors in the clearing to the left of the base. This map was familiar enough that she didn't need to explore to know where she could build. She checked in on the Siege tank research. The next wave of Zerg would be upon them in 5... 4... 3... 2...

_Research complete._ Lily grinned.

"You need any help, Lily?" Matt asked, glancing over at her.

"Nope. This is too easy," she said, putting the tanks into siege mode.

"Do _you_ need any help, Matt?" she asked, smirking.

"Oh please. I've got this," he responded. Mello came into the room.

"What's up?" he said casually. Matt turned away from the screen, which he didn't do much. Lily smirked and coughed suggestively while pausing the game. Then, she put on a high-pitched girly voice and said, "I've already checked you out, commander," mimicking the flirty tones of a medic. Matt glared daggers at her.

"Shut up, Lily."

Mello, of course, didn't get the reference.

"So, you guys are just playing some stupid game, right?" Both redheads stared at him. Lily raised her eyebrows incredulously, clicking on a siege tank five times. The tank's voice said, _What IS your major malfunction?_ Matt laughed., then tried to stifle it. He couldn't.

"Seems kinda boring to me." This time, _Matt_ turned back to his computer. He selected a marine four times. _Oh my god, he's whacked!_ Lily burst into a fit of giggles. She loved this game.

Mello gave the two of them a look. That just made Lily laugh harder at his ignorance. There were rumors around the school that Mello was a tough kid, and not someone you should mess with, but Mello was Matt's only friend... besides Lily of course. And Mello didn't seem so bad, so Lily liked to tease him anyway. She didn't care what the other kids said. Mello rolled his eyes. Matt grinned.

"Hey, Lily, will you go get my Gatorade from the fridge?"

"De-lighted to, sir!" Lily quoted, hopping up and running to the kitchen. Mello gave Matt a look that clearly said: 'Gatorade? Really?' Matt grinned.

"Don't judge. Leading an army through space to fight aliens requires energy." Mello rolled his eyes again.

"I sincerely doubt that."

"But, it's true!"

"Whatever. So, what's this game called?"

"Starcraft. One of the best games of all time." Mello snorted.

"Really. I'll show you."

"No thanks."

"It wasn't a question."

Lily skipped back in.

"Sis, do you mind if I show Mello how to play really quickly? It'll only take a bit." Lily felt a little annoyed at first. This was _her_ day with Matt, after all. Then, a thought struck her. She grinned -no, more like smirked- at Matt. He gave her a look.

"Go ahead, TACCOM," Lily said. She minimized the game, and pulled up the App she'd been building. She worked on the game for about an hour, until finally Matt stood up.

"And that's how you play Starcraft," he concluded.

"Alright, Lily. My attention's yours." Lily smiled.

"Can we keep playing?"

"It's your dime." Lily giggled.

"Let's play three on three!"

"But we've only got two- oh, you want Mello to play?"

"Yeah," Lily said, turning to Mello and giving him a pleading look.

"That won't work on me," Mello said flatly. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, then asked, "Do you have a computer?"

"Yeah, but I won't play."

"What kind?"

"Lenovo."

"Does it get wifi from the school system?"

"Well, yeah. Why does that matter?"

"Because now I have all the information I need to trace and hack it. Play with us." Mello stared at her.

"Hey that's blackmail!" Lily shrugged. Mello scowled. He wasn't used to being tricked. Especially not by an eight-year-old.

"Fine, I'll play. But you owe me." Lily gave him an 'are-you-stupid?' kind of look.

"I'm eight."

Mello threw up his hands. **"**You blackmailed me!"Matt laughed, sitting back down at the computer.

A couple hours of gaming later, the three of them turned off the game.

"Lily, are you hungry? It's about dinner time."

"Okay. TV dinner night?"

"Lily, you've known me since you were born... Every night is TV dinner night." Lily grinned.

"To the kitchen!" Matt declared. Lily followed him out of the bedroom, Mello close behind. Matt opened up the freezer and pulled out three dinners. He put the first one in the microwave and set it for three minutes. When the timer beeped, he twirled it in the air like a pizza and tossed it towards Lily, who caught it easily. She set it on the counter but didn't open it. She put her hands on her hips and laughed. Whenever Lily came, Matt pretended to give her a TV dinner first, but really they got to have dessert before dinner. Sure enough, Matt grinned.

"Psych." He reached into the fridge again and grabbed a tub of chocolate ice cream.

Pretty good first chapter, aye? Review please! No flaming, but constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Matt knocked on the door of Lily's room in the younger kids' hall. Lily opened the door feeling a little worried. Matt had been gone a lot lately, and she wondered if he was here because he was going to leave again.

"Hi."

"Hey, Lils. I just wanted to tell you that I might be gone for the next day or two. I've been asked to help L on a case." That was it. That was the final straw. Lily's eyes welled up with frustrated tears. She hit her brother on the arm angrily.

"Matt- what happened- to telling each other everything?" she choked out. Matt looked guiltily at her. He took a deep breath and sat down on Lily's floor.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I never meant to upset you. L has asked me to hack into a complex system for him, to help with a big case. I'll be back as soon as possible, I swear." Lily sighed and hugged her brother.

"Okay, Matty." Matt stood up and left a few minutes later, leaving Lily to wonder if Matt really had told her everything. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, for the time being. Lily spent the day studying for her upcoming tests. This was very unusual since she rarely studied. She didn't need to, and she found that a better use of her time was playing video games and creating apps and hacking software. However, today, she needed to take her mind off of things. She didn't want to think about Matt too much, or she would worry. But, Matt came back the next morning and he seemed fine. He gave her a hug and asked about her day. He played with her and gave her candy. All the things that a great brother does. Lily found herself forgetting about Matt's peculiar behavior and frequent absences. He was her brother, after all. What good would it do to doubt him? None whatsoever.

A couple days later, Lily was lying on Matt's bed next to him debating over the new Minecraft update. There was a brisk knock on the door. Matt got up and answered the door. A woman in a doctor's coat is standing in the doorway, panting for breath. "Matt, please come with me. I'm Dr. Harriet. It's important." Matt seemed to understand something. He looked at Lily who was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Lily, I'll be back really soon. I've just got to take care of something." Dr. Harriet looked confused for a moment.

"Lily? But Lily's- oh, are you related?"

"Siblings. How do you know my sister?" Dr. Harriet smiled.

"Know her? It would be more precise to say I know _of_ her. Didn't you know? Lily is one of the-" She broke off at a look from Lily, then she smiled again.

"Anyway, I'm familiar with her." Matt looked like he wanted to say something, but he just shrugged.

"We should go. You said it was important, right?" With one last wave to Lily, he dashed out the door, followed closely behind by Dr. Harriet. Lily was annoyed that Matt left _again_, but she was also grateful to Dr. Harriet. She didn't need Matt to know that her overall intelligence score was higher than Mello's.

To ease her glumness, Lily opened the freezer and pulled out the "secret" drawer in the back where Mello hid his chocolate. She took a bar back to the boys' bedroom and flopped back down on the bed. She pulled her laptop onto her lap and typed in her password: galaxy360.

She opened up Minecraft and joined her multiplayer server. She spawned inside a huge fortress made entirely of Lapiz, Emerald, and Gold blocks. She made one quick swivel, looking proudly around at the enormous palace that she and her brother had built together in _survival_. The fortress had over 300 rooms, each elaborately decorated. She finally climbed the ladder to the very top of the fortress. Here, she began working on a sculpture. The fortress looked positively _epic_, make no mistake, but it needed something special, to mark that it was hers. Over the next several hours, she worked endlessly to complete her sculpture. Finally, late that night, she finished. She slid down the ladder and ran a little ways into the distance, then turned to look at her masterpiece. She had used blocks of everything from dirt to redstone blocks as pixels to build a realistic statue of her and her brother. Satisfied with it, she promptly fell asleep.

A week later, Lily decided that she was going to have to do something about Matt stubborn lack of information, whether she liked it or not. Absentmindedly, she pulled the two pigtail holders out of her hair and tied it back in a single ponytail with her Mario ribbon. She always did this before hacking a complex system, without realizing it. Matt knew that, but since he was gone at the moment, he would never know. Lily wasn't quite as good a hacker as Matt, which she knew, but if she tried really hard, she could usually get a good look into what he had been up to lately before being shunted by his antivirus systems. Normally, she wouldn't have wanted to stick her nose in his business (although normally Matt told her everything, anyway, so she didn't have to), but he had been gone a lot lately and Lily wondered why.

She found an answer... of sorts. Her answer was that she couldn't find an answer. Matt had increased his security tenfold. Obviously, he had some fear of an attack. The next thing she saw made her jaw drop. No way. He'd used... that. Why? What threat could possibly be bad enough that Matt had used... Firewall 13? It wasn't even out of the prototype stage yet. Lily was sooo lucky that she could track Matt's software itself, not just his computer, or she never would have known this.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily exited the program and shut the computer just as the door opened and Matt came back in. He looked guiltily at her.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" Lily said, scowling. Matt nodded.

"In about a week. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. There's something I have to do."

_You mean a case you have to work on?_ Lily thought bitterly.

"Are you safe?" she asked instead.

"What?"

"I said _are you safe_ … with whatever it is you're doing?" Matt sighed and looked at her.

"You know something, don't you?"

Lily exploded.

"All I _know_ is that I _don't_ know anything. Why did you increase your and Wammy House's security? Why have you been acting weird lately? And why on _Earth_ did you use Firewall 13?!" Matt took a deep breath, as if deciding whether or not to tell her. Eventually, he gave in and said, "Okay. I can see there's no getting around this. The reason I tightened security is because I've been helping L with a case. The reason I used Firewall 13 is because an enemy hacker made my firewalls look _elementary_. And the reason I've been acting weird is..." He trailed off, but Lily recognized the look in his eye.

"...Mello?" She finished. Matt hung his head.

"Yeah." Lily bared her teeth and began muttering to herself.

"Stupid. _Stupid Mello,_" she grumbled. She paused for a moment.

"Wait, what _exactly_ did he say?"

"I asked him... what he thought about gays and he said … he said they were foul things that should burn in hell." Lily resisted the urge to facepalm. Not succeeding, she simply did so mentally, then continued muttering and pacing. She knew full well that that wasn't Mello's real opinion. Aah, but he could be such a cowardly idiot sometimes. It wasn't like Lily could tell her brother the truth though. She was sworn to secrecy. Lily sighed and hugged her brother, wishing she could make him feel better.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving," she said softly. "But I trust you to come back." She smiled.

Days later, Lily was working on a word puzzle quiz on her computer. She'd gotten the program from Roger, who was aware of her natural prowess for riddles. The questions got harder as she got more correct. Lily was trying really hard to take her mind off of Matt being gone. It was working a little, but the puzzles proved easy for her. She was just about to close the laptop when she received an e-mail. From: Anonymous. That was odd. She opened it.

Hello-

This is L. I have been informed that you are one of the highest ranking students in all of Wammy House. I also know that you have a certain skill with riddles and codes. I would like to enlist your help with a case I'm currently working on. Please respond immediately.

Lily stared. Had she read that right? _L_ was asking for her help? Wait... wasn't that the same case Matt was working on? She clicked 'respond'.

-What's the case?- She'd hardly hit 'send' when she got a response.

-I've been investigating a mass murder suspect. We have a riddle that will most likely lead to the means of killing. Can you solve it?-

-Yes.- She didn't hesitate. Before L could respond, she typed again.

-Is Matt safe?- There was a pause.

-How do you know Matt?-

-He's my brother. You didn't know?- There were a couple long seconds of silence.

-Okay.- Lily could have laughed. She would have, too, but L hadn't answered her question yet.

-Is he safe?-

-Yes.-

-Then I'll help. But, don't tell him.-

-Deal. Here it is:

Two plus two is a fish. Four plus four is a pot with two handles. Myself plus myself is not a rectangle, like some idiots think, but a square without a wrong answer plus the wrong answer is candy. A bent slinky plus a bent slinky is a circle. -

Lily thought for a couple minutes, then took out a piece of paper. She drew the number two, then drew it again. Fish... a fish... Wait a moment! She drew another 2 in front of the first one, except backwards. That was it. A fish! She quickly tested the others. They were all in various directions, but the theory worked. 'Myself' had to mean L. She doubted that the original problem was worded exactly like that, but it made it easier to solve. She sent a new e-mail.

-I solved it! Mirrors. When you take the mirror image of any of the first items mentioned, it creates the second items. If you're trying to find the means of killing, I'll bet it involves mirrors. And what do mirrors do? Reflect light. Light that can kill.- She waited a minute, then got a reply.

-Are you implying that the victims were killed with a laser reflected in a certain direction by mirrors?-

-Not me. Whoever made the riddle.-

-That's true. Well, good work regardless.-

-Thank you.-

There were no further e-mails from L, so Lily went back to

her puzzles. _That was actually kind of fun,_ she thought. Usually, Lily tired easily of work of any kind, but she got a thrill from helping L himself on a case. She stifled a yawn. _Bedtime._ she thought. She shut the computer and crawled under her covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.

The next day, she got an email from Matt saying that he would be gone for _two whole weeks_. She scowled to herself. _Well,_ she thought,_ there's only one way to take my mind off of this… Starcraft: Wings of Liberty._ She opened up and started a game using the High Orbit map. Barely five seconds later, a stranger joined the game. The stranger's user name was Riddlesphinx08. Lily typed into the chat box:

-Hi there! My name's Lily. What's up?- There was no response for a minute, then the stranger typed:

-Iris. Hello.- Lily thought this was a bit of a blunt answer, but she tried to carry the conversation as the game started. Between building SCVs and supply depots, she said,

-So, are you an amateur or an expert?- Again, Iris took a minute to respond.

-Six years until I played. Number in my name.- Lily stared at the weird posts for a moment, trying to decipher what Iris meant. Then she saw it.

-Oh. You started playing when you were six,and you're eight now? Is that what you mean? So, you've been playing for two years.-

-You understand?-

-I have a special kind of skill with codes, riddles, and puzzles.- This time Iris responded immediately, not even giving Lily time to send out her five scout Marauders to the nearby mineral fields.

-Help. I have necklace-chain mind.- Lily understood that Iris meant that her thoughts got tangled up and twisted when she said them, the way the chains of necklaces get tangled in a box together.

-You want me to decode your speech?- she asked, building her second barracks.

-Yes, please.-

-Sure.-

-I'm busy a lot.-

-Okay, well I'll get on as much as possible so whenever you're online, chances are I'll be around.-

-Jumping!- Lily smiled and made a note to herself. Jumping must mean Iris was happy, like she was jumping with excitement. She had an idea. She was going to make an Iris-to-English dictionary of sorts.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple of days, Lily got on as often as possible to see if Iris was online. She didn't come online very often, but when she did, they not only played, but also talked together. They became good friends. Lily discovered that Iris was partially mute, besides not being able to help but talk in code. She kept making entries in her makeshift dictionary. Most of Iris's codes were easy for Lily to translate, while others took a minute or two to work out. Iris's codes were more of a challenge than the program from Roger, and therefore more fun to solve. Lily looked forward to those days when Iris joined her games. But at some point Iris stopped joining the game. Two weeks passed and Lily was left without a friend once again. Matt hadn't come back at the end of the period of time like he said he would. He did, however, start to join her Starcraft games every once in awhile. Often he would get offline mid-game, saying that he had to get back to work. More and more time went by. Lily was past the point of frustration. She was filled with anxiety and anger at whoever was keeping her brother far away and whoever stopped her new friend from coming online.

One day, she was playing and OutdoorsAreEvil60 joined the game. _ Matt._ As much as she was glad to know he was there and alive, she couldn't help but feel a flicker of annoyance. Why couldn't he be there in person? She scowled to herself as Matt said,

-Hey, sis!- She felt angry. How could he say that so casually?

-How long're you going to be gone this time?- She didn't even try to mask her emotions.

-You okay?- Matt asked.

-Do I sound okay?- Lily snapped back.

Matt tried to say something else, but Lily gave an angry retort again. Why did Matt have to be gone _now_ of all times? Just when Mello… Finally, she took a deep breath and made a conscious effort to sound like she was in a better mood.

-Look, I can't help you right now. You need to be here in person. Sorry for being grumpy. :)- They played in silence for a couple rounds. Lily used her masked anger and put it into beating her Zerg opponents senseless, killing hundreds. Then suddenly Matt said,

-Ah, sorry. I have to go!- and disconnected. Lily pushed the chair back with her feet, away from the computer. She swore loudly to herself, which she rarely ever did. She stood up and stomped out the door. She needed to get away from her computer. Now. She walked to Roger's office and asked for permission to leave the building and go down to the lake. She desperately needed to get out and go for a swim or something. Roger said it was fine as long as she was back by 11:00.

She ran back to her room and put on a bathing suit under her t-shirt and shorts, then she walked down the long hallway and out of the building. Then she skipped down the trail to the lake and dove in. The cool water immediately calmed her. She sat on the gravelly bottom, holding her breath and feeling the water flow around her. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer, she rose to the surface and took a gulp of air. One of the older boys, a brunette, was there. He gave her a look and opened his mouth as if to say something. He didn't get a chance. Mello came down the path. He actually smiled when he saw Lily.

"Hey, Lils. You okay?" The brunette looked taken aback that the tough kid and second place in intelligence of Wammy House would be talking to an eight year old, let alone address her by name.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. It's just, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Hang in there, 'kay? It's hard for me, too." By now, the brunette boy just looked flustered. He was probably thinking, 'What on earth could make _Mello_ feel bad?' This _particular_ brunette happened to have been around the day Mello came to Wammy House in the first place, and Mello certainly hadn't been teary-eyed and sniffly like most newcomers. He acted as if he was completely unaffected by his parents' deaths. Lily completely ignored the brunette, keeping her eyes on Mello.

"I know it is. That's part of what makes me mad. I guess he couldn't know…"

"True that. When you're done swimming, will you help me with something?"

"Sure, Mello. Of course I will." The brunette stood up with lightning speed, his face red. Apparently, Mello's behavior overwhelmed him to the point of a mental breakdown. He ran down a side path towards a wooded area. Lily laughed lightly. She waved after him, cocking her head to one side. Mello grinned. With a splash, Lily dove back into the lake's depths for a moment, then resurfaced.

"Okay, I'm done now." She pulled herself out of the water and shook her hair, spraying Mello with water droplets.

"Hey!" Lily put her t-shirt and shorts back on over her bathing suit after drying off to the best of her ability. She and Mello walked back up to the school. Lately, although she technically wasn't supposed to, Lily had taken to sleeping in Matt's bed in the dorm he shared with Mello instead of staying in her room by herself, so some of her stuff was in the bedroom. She took a quick shower and changed clothes. Then she came back into the bedroom and sat down next to Mello.

"So, what do you need help with?"

"I think someone tried to hack into my computer."

Lily blinked.

"How do you know?"

"Last time Matt was here, he installed virus detection software. The computer was beeping earlier and a red light flashed, then suddenly it stopped." Lily frowned thoughtfully.

"So that means either they got booted by Matt's systems, or they found what they wanted and left. Either way, I'll put up some extra protection for you. I won't say I'm a better hacker than Matt, 'cause I'm not, but I'm almost as good if not as much so. There's a firewall, if you can call it that, exactly, that I've been working on for a really really long time. I'm not sure even Mattie knows about it. I nicknamed it Infinity Shield."

"And what exactly does it do?"

"Exactly, even I'm not sure. It's not finished, but basically, it works a lot like Minecraft. It destroys and builds. It's _supposed_ to take the computer data and dissolve it into _attobytes_! That's one _quintillionth_ of a byte! That shouldn't even be possible. Anyway, once it's broken down, it builds up layers of firewall around groups of about one petabyte each. That's 100 attobytes, one trillionth of a byte. It also attaches to whatever hacked into your computer. Even if it's not there anymore, it can somehow trace the trail of yoctobytes (one septillionth of a byte) that hacking always leaves behind. If the Infinity Shield worked perfectly, it would theoretically make the computer _untouchable_ and at the same time tell us what computer this person is hacking from, where the computer is, what software was used, and everything that has ever been done on the computer or with the software. Like I said, I've been working on this for years, and it will most likely take several more to perfect it. In the meantime, the prototype stage should suffice." Mello stared at her as if he'd never seen her before. In one breath, he said, "You're a fucking _genius_!" Lily smiled proudly.

"If Matt doesn't already know about Infinity Shield, don't tell him, okay? I want to be the one to show him, and only when I've worked more of the kinks out."

"Got it," Mello replied obediently. Lily smiled at him, then sat down in the computer chair and began to work.

**((A/N: and with that, I proclaim that there shall be a time skip. Two days, how 'bout? Don't worry. You'll find out what happened with Infinity Shield later, but an important matter in the story has come up and I must address it. You'll see in the next chapter.))**


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was in her own room. Mello sat at the table across from her. Two mugs of steaming hot cocoa lay forgotten on the table. Mello was showing his vulnerable side for once and his cheeks were a bit damp. Lily smiled sadly at him.

"He'll be fine, Mels. He'll be back any day now, just you watch. And then you can tell him-" She was cut off by a knock at the door. She got up to answer, shooting Mello an apologetic look.

"I don't care who it is, go away right now!" she started to say. When she saw, she literally gave a jump of surprise. It was Matt.

"Uh… Matt! Hi, Matt… Um… You have impeccable timing, but I'm not sure if that's good or bad..." Mello made a sound from behind Lily. She turned to see him staring at Matt, who was staring back. Lily walked over to Mello and hugged him from behind, whispering so that only he could hear, "Breathe, Mels. Look, he's fine. _Talk to him._" Letting go, she spoke in a louder voice.

"Um… Mattie? Mello wants to say something… to you." She retreated to the corner of the room and watched the two's transactions. There was a lot of whimpering and scattered tears, along with effusive apologies and confessions. Lily was the happiest she'd been in a long time. She thought that Matt and Mello were too, judging by their expressions. She even had to muffle a huge fangirl squeal when Matt kissed Mello's cheek. (**(A/N And there it is. Yaoi moment.)) ((Squeee! :3)) **After a long time, Matt's phone buzzed. He checked the message, then looked Mello in the eye.

"Wanna go kick some ass and save L's?"

"Hell yeah." Lily smiled even though she would normally be upset that Matt was leaving again. This time, he would have Mello with him. She waved them goodbye with no hint of a scowl on her face. Somehow, she knew they would be gone for more than one day, but that they'd be back by the end of the week. She could make it until then. She busied herself with Infinity Shield. Mello and Matt were going to go and save L's life, and she was going to make sure that she'd be ready to save theirs. When she had tested Infinity Shield on Mello's computer, it had worked even better than she'd hoped. In twenty minutes, they had annihilated the offensive virus and discovered what computer it had been sent from, as well as everything ever done on said computer. She wasn't able to discover who had planted the virus, but she had noted that the program was very similar to one of Matt's, except it was being used differently. She had chosen to brush aside that information for the time being. Now, she was going to make the program perfect. Over the next couple of days, she worked on Infinity Shield for approximately 5 hours a day on average. She couldn't spend the whole day working on it, because she had mild stress anxiety when she was overworked. in her free time, she mostly played Starcraft. It was a great way to distract her, losing herself in the game's alternate universe. About a week later, someone joined her game. It was… Riddlesphinx08. _Iris!_ That was really unexpected. Lily had thought she would never see Iris online again. it appeared she was wrong.

-Japanese say this more than Americans! Children are more open about this than adults, past tense; you say this in elementary school, but not in middle, for some reason; Lily's favorite game.-

Lily thought for a minute, then she responded.

-Umm… I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did something happen? You used to be better at speaking than this… Anyway, was this your message? 'Sorry! Wanted to play Starcraft.' I'm assuming you couldn't, then. :\ Are you ok?-

Lily was worried about the change in Iris's speaking abilities.

-Hair that is not very thick; of the hour, minute, second.-

-'Fine, right now. Who knows how much longer?' …. Right? Well, at least you're ok, now. Do you want to talk or play?-

-Stay in elementary school, it's more fun!-

-Righto! Let's go kill some wimps! :D-

Mid-game, Lily's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lils! How are you doing?" Matt said.

"I'm good. I'm playing Starcraft with an online friend." Lily thought she heard Matt shift, as if turning around to look at something. He shifted back and said, "Cool. Um… I wanted to tell you what's happened since I've been gone. L got zapped with a laser and lost a lot of blood-"

"What?! No! No way!" Lily exclaimed, cutting him off, panicked.

"Whoa, Lily, it's okay. He's going to be fine. Since when did you become so worried about L, anyway?" … How should she answer that? She would have to lie, she guessed. If Matt knew she had helped L with a case, he would flip.

"If L dies, Mello's not going to let sheep boy replace him without a fight. He will break the law to prove he's better, and you'll help him. I won't let you." This much was all true, which Lily realized as she said it. Matt sighed into the phone.

"Have you always been so smart?"

"Yes," Lily answered. Just like L, she said it not in a bragging way, but simply stated it as a fact. With that, she went back to playing her game with Iris while she talked to Matt.

"Well then I've been really stupid not to notice."

"No, just… distracted," Lily said, giggling.

-Bad flaming cave-dwellers at waffles!- Iris exclaimed. Lily couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. It's something my friend said while we were playing," she replied, while sending a small group of marauders and marines to the west of their base to fight the enemy firebats.

**((A/N: You get that one? Enemies are bad, fire and flame are the same, bats live in caves, and elementary students learned directions using the phrase Never Eat Soggy Waffles (North, East, South, West) )) **

-Thanks.-

-No math homework.- Iris replied. Lily suddenly remembered her makeshift dictionary and got out the pink composition notebook from her bottom drawer. She took a pen and inked the words, No math homework = No problem.

"What have you been doing with me _and_ Mello gone?"

"Playing Starcraft, solving puzzles, and tormenting a brunette boy the same age as you."

**((A/N: Haha, remember him?)) **

"..."

"Ask Mello." Matt turned and called his best friend. **((Friend… right…))**

"What?"

"Someone mentioned something about torturing a brunette boy our age and said you could explain."

"Ah, _him_," Mello said, laughing. "Apparently, some people find it frightening that I might choose to associate with an eight-year-old girl and ask for her help," Lily heard him say and giggled.

-Money filled crystal crops, Peter Pan!- Iris said. Lily grinned as she selected some SCVs.

"Money makes you rich, crystals are minerals, crops grow in a field, and Peter pan lives in Neverland. Never Eat Soggy Waffles. Go north," she mumbled to herself happily.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud," Lily said, embarrassed that she had done so.

"What on earth could you be thinking about that made you say that?"

"I told you, I've been doing puzzles. Word puzzles, otherwise known as riddles."

-Thanks for sharing!-

-No math homework. For you, don't write the subject and the sentence ends with the period in the middle of the circle.-

-Are you sure?- Lily asked, deciphering that the type of sentence that has no subject written and ends with a period is a command and the dot in the middle of a circle marks the center. In other words, Lily could build a command center next to the rich minerals.

-El, la, los, las, no clothes, make an adverb!- Lily wrote that one down in her notebook.

El, la, los, las, no clothes, make an adverb! = Definitely! **((A/N: If you didn't get that one, let me explain. El, la, los, and las are spanish **_**definite**_** articles. If there are no clothes, there isn't an **_**article**_** of clothing, adding -ly to the end of an adjective can make it an adverb. I'm not sure if that makes much sense.)) **

-Thanks.-

"Okay, Lils. I gotta go. I'll call again later, okay? And I'll be coming home fairly soon, at least to visit."

"Alright! See ya!" Lily said, hanging up in high spirits. A square of red appeared on her map. _Your forces are under attack._ Perfect! One of the marines she had sent out as scouts had found an enemy base. She selected a big mob of marauders, tanks, vultures, and thors and sent them towards the enemies. Iris followed suit. In minutes, the entire enemy force was defeated. The enemy surrendered and the Victory sign appeared on the screen.

"Yesss!" Lily said.

-That was fun!-

-Add up your score and adverb!-** ((Totally. I don't think I need to explain that one.))**

-Let's play again!- Several games later, Lily leaned back in her chair.

-Thanks for playing with me!-

-No math homework. Drive abbreviation calling. Later!- Iris logged off. Lily nodded. The doctor probably wanted to test Iris's speech impediment. Lily kind of laughed. She thought she could diagnose Iris's problem better than Iris's doctor could. Iris spoke in riddles more often than not now, but she could still say a little, and overall she'd been talking a lot more, actually, than before. so the damage wasn't as bad as it seemed. And Lily could tell all this just by talking to Iris over chat. She stood up and stretched, then walked to the fridge and took out a diet coke. She took a long fizzy sip that tickled her throat going down. She jogged down the hallway and back, then sat back down at the computer.

Lily opened up her email account which she hadn't checked recently. Spam… spam… spam… spam… whoa, an email from L! She clicked it excitedly.

**You'll have to wait to find out what happens next. Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Lily,

You've probably heard about my injury from Matt. I just wanted to say that I'll be fine. Well, except that I can't have sweets. That's torture. Anyway, I heard something from Mello (who doesn't know I know you, of course) about a program of yours with the name Infinity Shield. I'm deeply intrigued. If, at some point during the investigation, I find that I need help beyond what Matt can do, I'll be sure to contact you. Is that alright? Lots of love,

L.

Lily smiled to herself. if you didn't know L, you would never guess that he would sound like that. She hit 'reply'.

-L,

Yes, Matt told me. I was really sad. I'm glad you're alright, though. Wait… no sweets? How are you living?! And I can't wait to show you Infinity Shield. I've been working on it for a long long time. Definitely contact me, it's no math homework.-

She had just hit send when she realized what she had just said. After talking to Iris for so long, she had used Iris's words. Well, L could probably figure out what she meant.

-What did you say?- L asked immediately

-I meant that it's not a problem. Sorry, it's kind of an inside joke between me and my friend. I was talking to her a minute ago, so I accidentally said that.-

-Okay… that's cool. Hmmm… you know what? One of these days, I bet I can twist the circumstances so that you can come visit me! How would you like that? - Lily practically shrieked with joy.

-Definitely! Yes yes yes! You're the best ever!- she typed.

-I know.- She laughed.

-What would we tell Mattie?-

-Well, he mentioned at some point that he had a sister, so I can probably say that you should come to see him or that you want to see where he works when he's not at Wammy.- Lily grinned.

-Works for me~! Thanks, bro!- There was no reply for a moment.

-You're welcome, Lils.-

-When I come, I'll bring you cake, okay?-

-You. Are. _Amazing,_ Lily.-

-I know,- she said, just like L had a moment ago.

-Speaking of cake, you should eat something. It's about dinnertime, right?-

-True. I made fudge earlier. It needs to be eaten.-

-Hey! Don't taunt.-

-Sorry. If it makes you feel better, I'll have some vegetables, too.-

-No, it's okay. I mean, you can, but you don't have to go that far for me.- Lily cracked up. L could be such a goofball. He was probably serious, actually.

-Crazy man.-

-Matt called me that once.-

-'Cause it's true.-

-You know, you may be right about that. But crazy can be used as a synonym for genius. People thought Albert Einstein was crazy.-

-Oh, then I'm crazy!"

-The craziest.-

-Fantastic! Okay, I'm gonna go eat now. Don't die while I'm away from the computer.-

-I'm not planning on it.-

-Good.- Lily skipped to the fridge and took out the little tray of fudge. She cut out a square and put it in her mouth, savoring the taste. Oh, Mello would be so jealous. Of both the fudge and her relationship with L. She was only going to tell him about the former, though. When she'd had her fill of fudge and put the tray away, she thought about what to do next. _Oh, I'll go find that brunette!_ she thought. Grinning, she skipped out the door, pocketing her cell phone. She found the boy talking to his two friends while leaning up against a tree behind the school building. He jumped when he saw her.

Wh-what do you want?" he stuttered. His friends laughed at him.

"Why do you sound so scared of a little girl? Who is she, anyway?"

"She's _Mello's_ friend." the brunette insisted.

"No way. She's only.. what, eight?" the blonde boy next to him said.

"She really is. I swear. Ask her."

"Fine. Hey kid, do you know a guy named Mello?" the boy with jet black hair asked.

"Of course. He's my friend," Lily replied. The boys stared in disbelief.

"You're just saying that. There's no way you're friends with the toughest kid in school. There's just no way."

"There is a way. It's true. Do you want me to call him and prove it?" She slipped her phone out of her pocket and held it up where they could see it.

"You're bluffing."

"Am not." She turned the screen towards them, showing them Mello's name, second on the contact list, right below Matt's.

"Are, too. That's gotta be a fake number. So is the one above it. You don't know both second and third." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, going by intelligence score, I'm above Mels. Just don't tell him that."

The blonde scoffed.

"Yeah, right." Lily pressed two and then talk. The phone rang three times. On the fourth, Mello picked up.

"Mels, I know you're busy, but brunette's friend's don't believe I know you."

"Put 'em on speaker."

"Yes sir," Lily said, laughing. She hit speaker. Mello's voice came out of the phone.

"She speaks the truth. Lily is a friend of mine. If you mess with her, you have me _and_ Matt to deal with, so don't even think about it." All three boys' faces went white.

"Alright, Lils, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later." He hung up. The boys scampered. Lily stood there with her hands on her knees, laughing so hard she could hardly stay standing. That was _priceless_. Mello really was amazing. Even though he was a bit of a workaholic, he took time to make her day more fun. Just then, Lily yawned. She lay down and curled up under the tree. The warm setting sun filtered through the branches and warmed her, but she was protected from the direct glare. She drifted off to sleep there with a faint smile on her face.

The next morning, she was gently shaken awake. She blinked her eyes blearily. Then they snapped open.

"Mattie!"

"Hey, kiddo. I told you I would come visit soon, didn't I?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think you meant today," she said, grinning.

"Surprise! I get to stay all day."

"Yay!" She wished that Mello could have come to visit, too, but she couldn't have everything. Plus, she would probably see him soon. L said so. Lily spent all day with Matt. They played video games and made cookies and Matt tickled her. At night, she fell asleep in his lap and he tucked her into bed. He didn't leave until he was sure she was sleeping.

**Aww… ain't that sweet? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

In the morning, Lily got on Starcraft. She'd barely opened up a lobby when Iris joined.

-I'll be da ba dee!- Lily laughed at the reference. (**(A/N: C'mon, you guys have all heard that song, right? I'm blue da ba dee da ba die…))**

-Okay, I'll be purple.- Right before Lily clicked 'start game', a third player joined. OutdoorsAreEvil60. Mattie!

-Hi, Lily! Can I join? Oh, is this your friend that you were talking about?-

-Yeah. Sphinx, this is my brother, OAE. Just for fun, let's keep your real names secret. Well, OAE always keeps his real name a secret, but whatever.-

-Okay. Hello, OAE.- Lily noticed that Iris was trying to say as little as possible.

-Hi, Sphinx. I call being dark green, okay?-

-Sure. Enemies will be red, per usual. I'm starting the game.-

When the game started, Lily and Iris were both at the top of the map. Matt was at the bottom. That meant that he was right next to the enemies. He quickly loaded his SCVs into his Command Center and lifted off. He landed in a mineral field right by Lily. Lily told her Command Center to make a couple more SCVs. As soon as 50 minerals were gathered, she would set another SCV to be made. When there were enough SCVs that she didn't need to wait for there to be 50 minerals again to make another, she got to work. She sent one SCV to build Refineries over both Vespene Geysers, one to build a line of Supply Depots, and one to build a Barracks. She considered checking on Iris, but Iris could hold her own now. Lily had taught her some strategies when they used to play together. When the refineries were built, Lily made a couple more SCVs to harvest the vespene gas. She instructed the idle SCV that had been making supply depots to build a second Barracks, and told the first Barracks to make a tech lab. She spent the next five minutes preparing other structures that would be necessary for world domination. **((Mwahaha))** At the end of the five minutes, she started cranking out some ground units. She set a fixed point off to the side where trained Marines, Marauders, Firebats, Tanks, Vultures, Helions, Goliaths, Ghosts, and Thors slowly accumulated. She could see Matt and Iris doing the same. Then, the enemies struck somewhere in Matt's camp.

-Need assistance?-

-Nah, this is too easy,- Matt said, killing all of the invaders. Minutes later, a second wave of enemies hit Iris's camp. This wave was much bigger, and she had fewer ground units ready for battle.

-Help, please. My flaming cave-dwellers aren't out of the oven.-

-Um… what?- Matt asked.

-She means that her firebats aren't done.-

-Oh. And how do you know that?-

-I play with her all the time… and I'm crazy.-

-Er…-

-Nevermind. You wouldn't get it. It's a genius thing.-

-Hey!-

-Sorry. Anyway, I'm sending you some backup, Sphinx. Hang in there.- Lily sent a quarter of her fleet to help Iris out. Matt did the same. When the enemies were dead, Iris said, -Thanks!-

-No math homework.- Lily responded, laughing. It had become like an inside joke with them.

-Where have I heard that before…?- Matt asked.

-I dunno.-

-Ugly birds, Peter Pan!- Iris exclaimed.

-Huh?- Matt said again, bewildered.

-Vultures to your north, she means.-

-Where did you get that from?-

-Vultures are ugly birds.-

-No, I mean the Peter Pan bit.-

-Oh, that? Never Eat Soggy Waffles.-

-Excuse me?-

-North, East, South, West. NESW. Never Eat Soggy Waffles. North is Never. Peter Pan is from Neverland.-

-You're freakishly good at this.-

-Thank you. I have a gift with riddles.- With that, she took the ground units that she had used to defend Iris and attacked the incoming vultures. They had planted spider mines all over, but Matt had set up Missile Turrets practically everywhere on the half of the map where they were. She easily moved around the mines and wiped out the Vultures in minutes.

-Kind Occupation.- Iris said. Lily could imagine Matt sitting at his computer trying to solve the riddles before Lily did. He couldn't do it even once.

-Nice job? Thanks.-

-You're welcome.-

-Hey Lily, I'm gonna call you. That way I don't have to type to talk to you.-

-Okay.- A second later, the phone rang. Lily picked it up right away, set it on speaker phone, and stood it upright on the desk.

"Hi," she said aloud.

"Hey again. Alright, this is much easier."

"Definitely." They resumed gameplay. Lily decided that it was a whole lot funnier that way. She could hear Matt puzzling over Iris's typed riddles. She laughed out loud.

"What?" he said defensively.

"Nothing… nothing."

"Well obviously it's something."

"It's just that it's funny that I can solve the riddles faster than you. Then again, I talk to a person that speaks only in riddles a lot."

"So do- nevermind. You train yourself to solve puzzles faster, don't you? I don't.."

"Correction, I _try_ to train myself to solve puzzles faster. Roger gave me a disc with a puzzle program that gets harder the more you get right, but they were all way too easy for me. Not at all a challenge." There was a pause. "Ir- sorry, Sphinx's riddles are much more fun. They can be a bit of a challenge sometimes," Lily continued.

"I've been meaning to ask, why does Sphinx only speak in riddles, anyway?"

"'Cause she's a sphinx."

"Oh, _thanks._ That explains _so_ much."

"It was a riddle."

"Ah, I see. Let's see… sphinxes speak in riddles, obviously. They can only speak in riddles. Oh, I see! Your friend _can_ only speak in riddles. Hmmm."

"What?"

"I know someone who's just like that."

"That's cool." _I didn't know the_re _were more people like Iris out there. Well, the world is huge, so I guess it's possible._

"Anyway, let's start another game!" Lily relayed this to Iris, rewording it to say,

-Let's kick some more alien ass.-

-De- lighted to, sir!- Iris said. Lily laughed.

-I play that game with OAE all the time, using phrases from the machines to say things.-

-Fun!-

A couple games later, Iris finally said, -Leaving. board game!-

-It's okay. See you around.-

"Board game? Oh, I see. There's a game called Sorry, right?"

"Yep."


	8. Chapter 8

A couple days later, Lily was lying on her bed, finishing up a game of Starcraft. a couple seconds later, the enemies surrendered, which she accepted. She lay back on her pillows, staring across the room at the giant Starcraft: Heart of The Swarm poster on the wall by the door. According to Roger, she was going to get a roommate today. That was probably about the last thing she would expect since she was a bit on the antisocial side, preferring to spend a large amount of her time (though not as much as Matt) on the computer. A roommate might be interesting, though. Especially if Matt ever had to leave again. He had said it wasn't likely, though.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"A minute!" she called, climbing down from the top bunk. She walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes lit up.

"Mattie! Mels!" She hugged her brother and his boyfriend in turns. She waved a hand at the black-haired girl next to them.

"My new roommate?"

"Yeah. This is Iris." Lily smiled. _Well, that's a coincidence._ Iris looked at her curiously. "Balls of flaming gas, build and be creative?" Lily's eyes widened in surprise. _No way…_ Out loud, she said, "Yeah, I play." Iris looked shocked.

"Didn't think I'd understand you?"

"H-how…?"

"I'm guessing you play too, right? And you have a type of speech impediment where you can't really talk except in riddles?" Iris just looked flustered. Lily laughed softly and half-whispered, "It's no math homework." Iris stared.

"Li- lily?"

"I knew it!" Matt exclaimed. Both girls and Mello turned to give him a weird look. He blushed.

"Sorry. It's just… I _thought_ it was funny. Lily said that she was playing Starcraft online with a friend who only spoke in riddles, and at the same time, Iris was playing Starcraft. I was kinda suspicious that you knew each other somehow." Lily smirked and jerked a hand at Matt.

"Mattie is OutdoorsAreEvil60. He's my big brother." Iris actually laughed.

"I g-get the n-n-name," she managed. Lily laughed too. She sighed in wonder. She and Matt had always had a running joke that online friends were the people you wish you could meet in real life. And now she actually could. She grabbed Iris's hand.

"Come inside! I'll show you where to put your stuff." Mello chuckled at her eagerness. He probably didn't completely understand the connection between the two girls. Lily showed Iris the second dresser and where there was space on the bookshelf for any books she might own or be borrowing. When Iris was unpacked, Mello cleared his throat.

"Hey, nice name, OutdoorsAreEvil60." Lily giggled. _He noticed. _Matt blushed deep red.

"What? Outdoors are evil. First of all, there's the sun. The sun is awful. It makes you all hot and sticky."

"What about the winter time?"

"Well, that's obvious. It's cold!"

"Ok, what about springtime? There are flowers, Matt!" Mello chuckled, using sarcasm.

"Ew! Plus, with flowers comes pollen, and with pollen comes me sneezing and having a horrible day."

"You're allergic to pollen?"

"Yes."

"I suppose you don't care though, seeing as you never encounter it."

"How rude! I come out of my cave sometimes!"

"RIght. Ok, what about autumn?"

"Well, I suppose it isn't _too_ bad," Matt said after a minute. "Plus, everyone gets candy, and you get chocolate, and you're much happier than normal." Mello chuckled. "The people who used to have chocolate aren't very happy, though!" Matt smirked. Iris then spoke up, simply asking, "60?"

Matt blinked, then blushed beet red. "Um… that's nothing, just random numbers that I came up with…" Mello stared at him for a moment, then smirked. Lily was already giggling at that point.

"Hmm? 60 means absolutely nothing to you? But, don't you remember, I told you never to forget that number?"

"Uh, well, I don't know what occasion you are referring to…" Lily was laughing her head off, now, of course. She knew every strange and random detail of her brother's love life.

Mello leaned closer to Matt. "You really don't remember?" he whispered, taunting shamelessly. Matt flinched and moved back. Mello straightened up, laughing alongside Lily. At this point, everyone except Iris knew where 60 came from. She asked again, "60?"

Lily was laughing so hard she snorted, which of course made her laugh harder. Matt was looking at his fingers and twitching them, as if looking for some way to hack out of the situation. Mello was grinning, leaning on his hands behind him, obviously loving the fact that Matt had used the number 60.

Iris stood silently, probably waiting for an explanation. "Ok, so 60 stands for…" she giggled again. "It is the percentage of cocoa that Mello likes in his chocolate." She burst into hysterical laughter again from it being said out loud. Matt blushed even more as Iris joined Lily in the laughter.

Finally, Mello scooted closer to Matt. "Hey, it's ok, jeez. You don't have to be so embarrassed." He put his arm around his shoulders and shook him a little. "We're all friends here. And, frankly, I'm quite pleased." Lily made goo goo eyes behind Matt's back, making Iris laugh harder. Lily could see Matt trying not to laugh, too. Finally he gave in and joined the rest of them.

Then, a scowling Roger was among them. "Matt! You're missing a class! What on Earth are you doing here?" He sighed, exasperated, looking around. "Making sure your sister is settling in is nice, but that doesn't mean you are pardoned for the entire day! Come on!" He pretty much dragged Matt from the room. Matt gave a feeble wave as he turned the corner. "I'll come see you again when I get out of prison!" Matt yelled a split second before the door slammed. Mello snorted. "Of course that lazy idiot would forget one of his classes. Speaking of them, one of mine starts in 10 minutes. I'd better go."

"Bye!" Lily waved. "What about you, Iris? Do you have any classes? I have one, but it's in an hour. This is supposed to be my studying time, but who actually uses that time for studying?" Iris smirked.

"Mello." Lily laughed.

"I said _who._ I have a suspicion that Mello is secretly a robot. It would explain a lot." Both girls cracked up all over again, until their sides hurt.

"So, how do you like your new room?" Lily asked.

"Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, buzzzzzzzz," Iris stated in a matter-of-fact voice. Lily stifled further peals of laughter. She understood what Iris had said, of course, but it was funny nonetheless. Iris had used onomatopoeia for a heartbeat and a swarm of bees to say that she liked Lily's Heart of The Swarm poster. Iris then raised her hands and moved her fingers an inch above her palms, mimicking playing a video game. She looked at Lily questioningly.

"Of course I play other games, too," Lily said, pretending to be offended. Iris did a thumbs up, then looked at Lily again.

"Sure, I'll show you some. Come have a seat."

About half an hour later, Lily's cell phone rang, playing 'I Can't Go For That' by Hall and Oates. She flipped it open.

"Are you on the run? Do you need refuge?" she said, trying to sound serious.

"Nah. I've got a free period. Well, study period, but-"

"-who studies? Yeah, Iris and I went over this."

"Coolio. So, I'm kind of curious about this boy that you're supposedly tormenting."

Again, Lily dissolved into giggles.

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, here's the plan…"


	9. Conclusion Mini-chapter

**I'm baaaaaack! I'd just like to give a shout out to my amazing partner in crime, Clecamuffin. She owns a couple of the characters (Iris and Dr. Harriet) as well as a couple other things. You can see the complete list of disclaimers at the end of her story, Iris. Please check it out. Lots of love!**

Lily was relieved. After a hectic several months, it was such an utter relief to have Matt, Mello, and Iris all back at Wammy House, and a constant part of her life. She got the feeling that she would never be alone again. It was definitely a good feeling. She got into the habit of going to class every day, instead of ditching every couple weeks. She sat next to Iris in the back of the classroom. They partnered on projects and Lily decoded all of Iris's questions. She even punched a boy that made fun of Iris's speech.

Outside of school, she and Iris would often walk down the hallways to Matt and Mello's room, but not without calling ahead first. Who knew what they would be walking in on if they showed up unannounced? They had a blast teasing the two boys constantly, making several video game references which only Matt understood in the process, of course.

The one thing that Lily didn't mention to Iris was she still kept in contact with L. She had found out that Iris was L's sister, but for some reason, it didn't surprise her very much. maybe it was because of the way they acted. Anyway, Lily didn't really want to mention her connection to L just yet, if only because Iris currently believed that her brother had been the one to solve her mirror riddle. Despite that, all of their lives improved a lot. There was no more tension between Lily and Matt, and he begun to confide everything in her again. Lily didn't think she could have a better life if she tried. Nope, not a chance.

**And that short little chapter concludes the adventures of Lily. I hope you liked it. Remember to look up Clecamuffin.**


End file.
